


Hush Puppies

by dosmilkshake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sehun is a bichon frise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosmilkshake/pseuds/dosmilkshake
Summary: Kyungsoo's life is narrated by his ten-pound Bichon Frise, Sehun.





	Hush Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chansoo Day!

“Oh my god, look at that woman and the mutt she’s got with her.”

“Sehun!” Kyungsoo hisses harshly. He smiles almost apologetically at the woman across the aisle from him as she chooses between pet food brands while cooing at her mixed dog. The woman gives him a strange look, picking a bag of food and putting it in her cart.

“It’s true! She hasn’t bathed in days, and neither has the dog. His fur is matted. That is unclean.” Sehun upturns his little black nose away from the scene.

“Can you like shut up for fifteen minutes, so I can not look like I am having a conversation to myself.” Kyungsoo sighs, eyeing his Bichon Frise sitting in the compartment for toddlers to sit.

Sehun winks. He’s mocking his human. “You are talking to yourself, technically.”

Kyungsoo sighs again, heavier, exasperated. “Just pick out the kibble you want, okay? I don’t know why you insist on going with me when you literally only eat the same type every time.”

“I only deserve the best, and since my nose is far superior than yours, I can smell the freshest.” Sehun juts out his snout, pointing at the bag he wanted. Kyungsoo hefts it onto his shoulder and places it in his cart, Sehun jolting when the cart rattled.

“You chose the most expensive brand. The things I do for you,” Kyungsoo tuts, pushing his cart down the aisle to check out his purchases: a treat bag of those fancy chef made dog treats, natural small dog kibble, and more puppy pads.

The cashier compliments Kyungsoo’s dog, making Sehun preen, and Kyungsoo laughs. “He says thank you.” He freezes, forcing himself to ignore Sehun’s little snicker and the cashier’s quirked eyebrow.

Kyungsoo is a little strange. Everyone is, but Kyungsoo is extra weird. It’s not that he talks to his dog often, more than what is normal, but he is weird because he can actually _understand_ them. He’s been able to since he was born, and so far, he hasn’t been able to trace this special ability from anywhere. He didn’t raise much suspicion when he was kid since his family never had a pet, but he noticed it when he visited his friend’s house that had a wise old retriever. Kyungsoo was eight when the dog had passed away, and Kyungsoo was probably more crushed than the owners.

He kept distance from animals, but it was impossible to ignore when you can hear the constant chatter of the animals once he steps outside. He’s grateful he can’t understand insects or crickets would drive him insane.

Then he met Sehun three years ago while volunteering at the pound. He had been one of the few survivors of a disgusting breeder that abused his animals. Over twenty animals living in a tiny plot outside of a trailer home was not ideal for new born pups. Sehun and his two sisters made it out, and Kyungsoo was immediately drawn to the little Bichon that barely filled the spaces of his hand.

Kyungsoo took him to his home as soon as Sehun was old enough and his paws spilled over the edges of his hand and forearm. Kyungsoo spoiled the pup to no end, and it back fired on him because Sehun has an attitude and special specifications he can communicate thanks to Kyungsoo’s gift. Despite Sehun’s sass, Kyungsoo adores his dog and loves him endlessly. Although Sehun is only three years old, Kyungsoo knows he would be heartbroken if he lost Sehun. He’ll probably have to swear off pets until he can recover.

Life with a dog that you can actually talk to is interesting. Commands are a whole lot easier, and Sehun fills the lonely moments of Kyungsoo’s life because the dog is a chatter box after being home alone for eight hours while his owner works a few blocks down the street. Sehun is like his sidekick, giving him details of his _superior nose_ and psyche reading that all dogs have a strange sixth sense about. A dog is a man’s best friend, and Kyungsoo’s is definitely Sehun.

When they get home, Sehun weaves through his feet to squeeze through to door first, racing to his food bowl and sniffing the contents before licking the room temperature water. Kyungsoo puts his new purchases on the table, storing the items in the cabinets in the island of the kitchen. Kyungsoo looks over to the calendar and grins, evilly.

“Oh, Sehunnie~” he croons, watching the Bichon lift his curly head of white hair to look at him in alert. “Seems like you have your biannual check-up.” He softens when the puppy yelps, spine arching.

“No! You can’t make me.” Sehun skirts under the coffee table, pressing his little body to the ground.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Sehun, I am ten times bigger than you. I can make you do anything. You need to go and get your teeth check out, and I think I need to refill your heartworm medicine.”

“Fine, but we are watching Hotel for Dogs tomorrow. I will not forget!” Sehun barks, nipping at Kyungsoo’s wiggling fingers that stick under the coffee table.

“Just think, you won’t see Jongin then.” Kyungsoo smiles when the pup crawls from under the table to be scratched behind his ears, leaning into his owner’s hand.

Sehun’s hind leg automatically comes to scratch at…nothing, because Kyungsoo’s is hitting the right spot. He closes his eyes blissfully before opening them back to see Kyungsoo’s teasing smirk.

“Ugh, thank god. His baby talk is the worst! And he always wants to talk about his poodles just because we are like third cousins or something. The only thing he does right is picking up Zitao right before. We mock him and the other brainless dogs.”

“I think you actually like him,” Kyungsoo says with a lilt to his voice. “Just because I can understand you, doesn’t mean you can lie to me. Your tail gives every secret away.” It’s true. Sehun’s tail had deflated from it’s normal rigid curl when Kyungsoo had said his dog would not see Jongin.

Jongin is Kyungsoo’s kind-of neighbor. He walks dogs for some extra cash and to get out of the house after doing some confining job on his computer. Plus, Sehun gets out every day and interacts with his own kind. Sehun has befriended the yippy and also petulantly complaining Brussels Griffon, Zitao, whose owner only lives a floor below Kyungsoo, named Minseok, who also has Cocker Spaniel, but Sehun isn’t as fond as that dog.

“I am ignoring you, human.” Sehun paws over to his cushion bed in the corner, and plops down while Kyungsoo goes back to the kitchen. Sehun is all bark and no bite. Soon enough he will be sauntering over to Kyungsoo after dinner and curl up by his ankles while Kyungsoo type on his laptop over his thighs.

 

 

Sehun places his head in the juncture of Kyungsoo’s neck while he is carried close to his owner’s chest. Kyungsoo walks into the vet office, coming to the receptionist. “Hi, I have an appointment for Sehun at 7:30.”

The receptionist smiles at him, covering her yawn. “Good morning! I will notify Dr. Park. Just wait right here, and he’ll come get you and Sehun.”

Kyungsoo sits down on the couch in the waiting room, letting Sehun settle on his lap.

“I don’t like the way this place smells.” Sehun whines. “I can hear the broken barks of broken souls.”

Kyungsoo just hums, so dramatic, feeling the receptionist’s eyes on him. He smooths the Bichon’s ears, rubbing the soft pink skin hidden underneath.

Both he and Sehun perk up when they hear loud footsteps and a warm, resounding greeting. Kyungsoo grimaces at the volume at such an early time. Sehun had hid under the bed, and Kyungsoo didn’t have enough time to make coffee.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Park Chanyeol! You must be Kyungsoo! And this little guy must be Sehun.”

Sehun grumbles under his breath similar to large, ugly human. Kyungsoo forces his face to remain neutral.

Chanyeol gets on his knees, level with Sehun. He holds out a hand below Sehun’s nose, and Sehun cautiously sniffs it before his tail starts wagging. The veterinarian grins widely at the response, taking his other hand out of his pocket and handing a treat to Sehun.

Sehun munches happily, and Kyungsoo has been bitten too many times not tease the dog, but it’s so tempting.

Chanyeol gets off the ground with a steady hand on his knee, “Phew, getting too old.” He smiles brightly at Kyungsoo showing fifty teeth and pink gums. He looks like a giant tooth fairy on those ridiculously popular, dumb commercial dental ads with a grown man in a too-too. He’s handsome, Kyungsoo concludes, especially if he’s tv commercial worthy. “I’ll take you guys into room 3. We just got the place remodeled, so it might look a little different than the last time you were here.”

Chanyeol leads Kyungsoo inside a small room with a counter that juts out, so the animals can be inspected at a height that doesn’t hurt the doctor’s back. Although, Chanyeol is especially tall, so his back might still hurt. His cheeks also must hurt as well because Kyungsoo swears the man hasn’t stopped smiling. Kyungsoo sits down in the chair in the corner, letting Sehun sniff around the room.

“Not a morning person,” Chanyeol suddenly says from where a little laptop is set up and he pulls up Sehun’s medical records. His head is angled just so, mouth lightly agape with a soft smile.

“What- oh, um, yeah. Haven’t had any coffee yet.”  

Chanyeol chuckles, “I am usually up by five. Habit, whether or not it’s unfortunate or fortunate, it depends. My family runs a farm, so my dad would normally wake me just as the sun was beginning to rise.” Talkative, too, Kyungsoo notes.

“I’ve never seen you here before. Sehun normally has Dr. Kwon do his check-ups.”

“Oh, yeah. I graduated a few years ago, but I did this two-year internship in Australia. I moved back here a few months ago, and Dr. Kwon is one of mentors when I was in school, so he offered me a job. Sehun is from a breeder, right?”

Kyungsoo nods, patting the top of his thighs when Sehun paws his leg. Sehun hops up, nosing his chest. “Yeah, but I got him from a shelter.”

Chanyeol frowns, clicking a pen on his lower lip. From this angle, Kyungsoo gets the perfect image of the doctor’s side profile. Straight, pointed nose and plump lips that are glossy from some type of product. Handsome and smart, Kyungsoo finally confirms, and looks away slightly embarrassed at his own conclusion, feeling a little too fixated on the doctor.

“I saw that,” Sehun says quietly. “You like him. I can smell it on you.”

“No, you can’t.” Kyungsoo’s ears turn red, indignantly huffing at his pet, forgetting that another human is in the room.

“I can’t what?” Chanyeol looks confused, eyebrows sloping together in a question, forming wrinkles in his forehead.

Kyungsoo coughs, “Nothing, I didn’t say anything.”

Chanyeol disregards the male’s actions and pats the table, “Can you place Sehun up here?”

Kyungsoo stands with Sehun in his arms, letting the Bichon stand wobbly on the table.

“He tricked me with his treat earlier, but now I don’t trust him,” Sehun is wary as Chanyeol comes closer with some tool that checks his ear. He looks for a way to escape, but the dog is stranded on the table. “If you hurt me, I will send terriers after you, ugly human.” Sehun threatens, not at all intimidating with how small of a puppy he is.

Chanyeol smiles gently, trying to ease the puppy’s alert stance with a soft, low tone, “I won’t hurt you little guy.”

Sehun growls, “I will bite your finger off.”

Kyungsoo snorts at his dog, making Chanyeol raise an eyebrow at him skeptically. “Sorry, he’s a bit sassy.”

Sehun glares at his owner, then yelps as Chanyeol checks his rear end. Sehun curls up pathetically, feeling violated. “I hate you, human. You too, ugly human.”

Chanyeol does other inspections, checking off things on a clipboard, and taking notes. “I need to get him weighed. We will be right back.” Chanyeol says to Kyungsoo. His hands, of course big as it proportions with his large size, circle the dog’s middle, probably with fingers over lapping. Sehun looks even smaller in the man’s arms. The top his hard barely reaches below Kyungsoo’s knee caps. Chanyeol’s tall figure only miniaturizes the puppy.

Sehun whimpers quietly as he disappears into their back room with lab and medical equipment.

 

After thirty minutes and a healthy report on his dog, Kyungsoo is thanking Chanyeol’s service and leaving the room to pay for the visit.

“Goodbye Kyungsoo, nice meeting you. See you around, Sehun.” He scratches behind Sehun’s ears, and the dog minutely presses into the touch. Sehun eventually warms up to the doctor, only calling him an ugly human three more times.

 

 

Baekhyun, probably the most annoying friend™, stops over one weekend with food and his loneliness. His permanent boyfriend, Jongdae, is out with some friend at a bar, and Baekhyun hasn’t had social interaction. Baekhyun likes to bring over his overweight Corgi that likes to talk Kyungsoo’s ear off. It’s amazing how much the animal is like his owner.

Baekhyun lies flat on the ground, forcing his dog sit on his belly. “He’s getting pudgy, isn’t he, Soo? We should go to the dog park together. Maybe you can get Sehun to be friendlier.”

“No.” Sehun says, not lifting his head from its cushion.

Baekhyun’s Corgi pants heavily as Kyungsoo comes to sit on the sofa. The dog could lose some weight, but Kyungsoo also doesn’t want to hear the pet complaining and huffing the whole time.

“Maybe we could find a cute girlfriend for Sehun. He looks lonely.” Baekhyun rolls over to Sehun, his own dog sliding off his stomach and lying down elsewhere. He smooths Sehun’s white fluffy hair. “I bet Soo doesn’t even talk to you, does he?”

Sehun, tired from running away from Baekhyun’s nosy dog, remains unmoving. “Please get him away from me,” the puppy says drily.

“I have Jongin walk him with other dogs. He gets his social time then.” Kyungsoo says.

“Why don’t we go Thursday? You said you get off early anyways.” Baekhyun perks up from the floor. “Maybe we can also find you a hot boyfriend too, Soo!”

“Why are you trying to set my dog and I up?”

“Because this place reeks of bachelor pad, and being the loving friend, I am, I will help you cure your dry spell!”

“I have no way out of this?”

Baekhyun evilly grins, eyes glinting with mischief. “I will tell Jongdae that you kissed me.”

“Oh my god. Will you ever let that go? It was one time, and we were both drunk.”

“And that blood went to—”

“BAEKHYUN, I WILL KILL YOU!” Kyungsoo launches an attack, wrestling Baekhyun to the ground, then screaming when both their dogs get excited and try to join the mix with playful nips and licks.

 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t mind the dog park as much as Sehun. Sehun, a bit skittish of bigger dogs, squirms in his arms as a large husky comes up to sniff at Baekhyun’s corgi. Baekhyun squeals in delight at the sight of the animal and tries to pet it, ignoring his corgi that is sauntering after Kyungsoo.

“I’m going for some shade.” Kyungsoo says to himself heading for an empty bench. He relaxes back, letting Sehun sniff around him.

“I do not want to be here.” Sehun eventually says. If the dog could pout, Kyungsoo is sure he would be. Instead Sehun is panting in the heat from his cottony coat that needs to be cut soon.

“Bear it until Baekhyun has a heart attacking thinking he lost his pet.” Kyungsoo tells him.

Sehun shakes his head, “What is this thing in my fur? It itches.” He attempts to scratch at his ear, but it only transfers the dirt on his paws to his ear.

“It’s called nature, Sehun.”

“You are a terrible owner. I could be a showcase dog winning you thousands of dollars, but here I am forced to be in the hot sun, sitting in _dirt_ , and surrounded by smelly animals.”

“They are in the same genus pool as you. You are discriminating against your own kind.”

“I do not identify with these animals.” Sehun raises his nose, sniffing in disdain.

Kyungsoo snorts, “Then what do you identify as?”

“Royalty.” Sehun answers seriously.

Kyungsoo can’t help but snicker under his breath. Sehun seems preoccupied to catch his slight of mocking tone. “What is it, boy?” He tries to see what Sehun is looking at, but the dog has better than vision than him, so Kyungsoo probably can’t even see it.

Sehun jumps off his haunches and lets out a loud bark. Kyungsoo doesn’t have a chance to question him before the dog is taking off across the field, leaping over lengthier grass lengths cutely. Like a little white bunny. Kyungsoo would take a picture of his adorable puppy, but his dog just abandoned for no reason.

“Sehun!” Kyungsoo calls, lazily and concerned. He doesn’t get a response, so he follows, keeping his trained gaze on his pup.  When he catches up to Sehun, stilling a few feet where a little Yorkie is chasing after a red ball. He bends down and runs his fingers through the fluffed fur, the pup still unresponsive. “I thought you thought ball was overrated.”

“It is.” Sehun says so quietly.

Kyungsoo could barely hear it over a loud voice calling out for the Yorkie. He looks up to see a familiar face, teeth gleaming in the sun. “Dr. Park?”

Chanyeol, who is squatting down to pet the dog which is hand literally engulfs the head, tilts his head and squints at Kyungsoo. “Ah, your Sehun’s dad?”

Kyungsoo swallows, nodding. “Yeah, Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol stands up, again pressing his hand to his knee. “I’ve never seen you around here before. I usually bring Myun here almost every day.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo rubs his neck, “Sehun isn’t fond of dog parks…or the outdoors really.” He looks down to see Sehun slowly creeping up to the Yorkie. The Yorkie doesn’t notice, hopping up Chanyeol’s leg for the ball in his hand.

Chanyeol’s lips quirk, “You seem to know Sehun pretty well.”

Kyungsoo freezes, unsure how to proceed. Sehun starts sniffing the Yorkie, enough to grab the attention of the other dog. The Yorkie backs away, weaving through Chanyeol’s bare calves. Sehun tries again to sniff from a distance, and the Yorkie moves an inch closer to also smell.

“I’ve only had Myun for a few months. He was my niece’s dog until my sister had my nephew, and he’s allergic to animals, so I took him in. He’s pretty low maintenance, so it isn’t as bad if I am work long hours and can’t give him the space he needs.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, the dogs now going in circles to sniff, “That’s basically the opposite of Sehun. He only wants this certain brand of kibble. I swear I didn’t spoil him that much when he was younger, but he has grown very particular over the years.”

“Maybe when he gets older, he’ll stop caring.”

Kyungsoo gives a small smile. “Your dog has bow.” He points out dumbly, wanting to continue talking to the man.

“Ah,” Chanyeol laughs lightly. “He likes them. I chose green because I thought it was summery.”

“It’s a nice touch,” Kyungsoo hums.

“Myun seems to like Sehun. He’s not very practiced with other pets, so I am surprised he’s getting a long so well. No offense, but Sehun doesn’t seem the friendliest either.” Chanyeol fondly looks at the pets.

“He’s not,” Kyungsoo agrees. “We were sitting over there when Sehun ran all the way over here to meet Myun.”

“It’s good though. If you don’t mind, I’d love it if they could have a play date. I know it seems sudden, but I’ve been trying to Myun to be friendly with other dogs. My friend is leaving town in a month, and I am supposed to be taking care of his Chow Chow, but Myun hides in his pen if he hears a dog bark on the tv.”

Kyungsoo’s heart tatters, “Oh, uh, s-sure. When are you free?”

“Now?” Chanyeol blurts. He smiles sheepishly. “I have some stew cooking, if you want to come over?” He questions, almost insecurely.

Kyungsoo grins, “That sounds great.” Then he pauses, “This isn’t a plot to kill me and steal my dog, right?”

Chanyeol hollers, woops, doubling over in laughter, “Goodness, no! Just some of your time.”

Oh, no. Is the vet flirting? Kyungsoo hasn’t flirted in ages.

“If that’s the case, then be my guest.”

Chanyeol smirks. Definitely flirting. “Don’t challenge me. I have the ability to bore you with lots of animal facts and a plethora of terrible movie knowledge.”

Kyungsoo leaves Baekhyun behind with ten apologies and seven emojis to show that he at least tried. In Kyungsoo’s defense, Baekhyun did suggest finding a partner for Sehun, so he’s just doing his owner magic.

Kyungsoo follows Chanyeol back to his house, only a few blocks away. They talk the entire time, conversation flowing easy with the way Chanyeol questions and answers, always leaving space for Kyungsoo to include his thoughts. Chanyeol is easy to get along with, surprisingly so.

Although sometimes jarringly loud, he can be soft too, showing Kyungsoo his alphabetically organized cd wall with enthusiasm, and then sheepishly forcing Kyungsoo to move past the rows of comic books.

While Chanyeol gets dinner ready, Kyungsoo sits on floor beside Sehun, who is lying across the Yorkie. “You two are getting along well.”

The Yorkie lifts his head and his tail wags, “I like Sehun. He’s cute.”

Sehun cover his nose with his paw shyly.

Kyungsoo smooths over his fur fondly, “I think he likes you too.”

“My human likes you, Sehun’s human.” Myun continues.

“He’s an ugly human.” Sehun notes, poking out from his little shelter.

“Your human is ugly too.” Myun yips all to happily.

Kyungsoo presses his lips, “Well not all of us can be charming purebreds.”

“Kyungsoo? Are you talking to the dogs?” Chanyeol says, voice very close.

Kyungsoo turns to find Chanyeol bent over, eyes glancing to and fro the animals and his guest. “No…of course not. That- would be weird.” He forces an uncomfortable giggle through his lips.

“Ugh, it’s so painful to watch you.” Sehun deadpans, rolling onto his side.

Kyungsoo shoots him a glare which is ignored by the Bichon.

“You know, I noticed it when we first met, but you’re like, very attuned with your pet. Like you treat him like he is human, which is fine! But, he is an animal?” Chanyeol kind of stares at Sehun as if he is going to morph into a human child. “And Myun, too, he really likes you. It took him two weeks to get used to my sister’s family. And he distrusted me for smelling like other dogs.”

“Well, um…” Kyungsoo looks to Sehun for help, but then he remembers that although he can understand Sehun, Chanyeol is not able to. He exhales, head hanging forward, “I can kind of understand animals.”

Chanyeol blinks his wide eyes slowly. “Are you some kind of dog whisperer? If so, can you make Myun to stop putting holes in my socks.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “I mean I can tell him if you want, but I meant that I can understand animals, like some Disney princess or Dr. Doolittle. I can talk to animals and they can talk to me.”

Chanyeol sits down with his legs crossing. “You are not pulling my leg? You are really serious if you are. I don’t know you well enough to decipher if you are joking.”

Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes for moment, feeling the desperation and frustration to be understood. Why he’s telling a vet he barely knows? So maybe Kyungsoo has hopes that he’ll see Chanyeol again and that they could go on a few dates. Who wouldn’t be attracted to a man that can give your dog free checkups, has honey skin, and really nice arms (Kyungsoo noticed how defined Chanyeol’s tee is around his chest, and is not ashamed to say he noticed some definition when he moved)?

However, even a just blooming crush does not need to know Kyungsoo’s deepest secret. That’s not what you do on the first date, or even the tenth. This is something that you throw in just a few weeks before getting married, and they can’t escape because you just placed a down payment on a house. But here, Kyungsoo is, stuck between a very handsome doctor and his talking animal.

Kyungsoo tentatively places a hand on Chanyeol’s bicep—oh, he is muscled—and sincerely says, “I promise you, I am not joking. I wish I was. I could talk to animal since I was kid.”

Chanyeol stares into his eyes, unblinking and checking for any detection of lies.

“This sexual tension is really smelling up the room. You tainted my pore nose.” Sehun whines, getting up to move away.

Chanyeol notices Kyungsoo’s eyes flickering from his dog and back. “What did Sehun just say then?”

Kyungsoo flushes, but he can’t lie now. So, he tells him.

Chanyeol gapes, mouth flapping like a fish, “He can smell that?”

Now, it’s Kyungsoo’s turn to gape, “You mean it’s true?”

“This is disgusting. Can you go back to being alone, except I get to keep Myun? What about that other human? No, wait. His corgi is way more obnoxious.” Sehun chatters on.

Kyungsoo growls, “Can you like shut up?”

Sehun looks at him with disinterest, “Just kiss him, get it over with. Then Myun and I can be together forever.”

“You met this dog a few hours ago. And what happened to your pledge of inbreeding?”

Sehun barks, “I never said no such thing! Since you aren’t going to make me a show dog, then I can have whatever kind of pups I want. You’ve just lessened my worth, but that’s okay because you can’t put a price on true love.”

“You’ve watched way too many dramas.”

Sehun grumbles, “It’s stupid human, Jongin.”

“I think that’s true love.”

“I will pee all over your clothes if you say that again,” Sehun warns.

Kyungsoo grins widely, turning back to Chanyeol only to realize he heard Kyungsoo’s one-sided conversation.

“You…really can talk to animals.” Chanyeol says slowly. Kyungsoo waits for the moment to be thrown out and to listen to Sehun’s heartbroken mantra about how he will never see Myun again, and Kyungsoo will have to find a new vet. “That’s so cool!”

“I—you—what?” Kyungsoo stutters.

“I guess you’re the one that should be the vet. I mean, you could probably save thousands of animals because you are able to directly talk to them. That’s wild. I’m still kind of skeptical, but there is no way I am letting a gem like you not be in my life.” Chanyeol rambles in disbelief.

Kyungsoo’s brain is still trying to keep up, “You want me in your life?”

“Hell yeah. Honestly, I should just hire you as a pet whisperer at the vet and then I can call you whenever I need someone to tell me what’s wrong or you should have your own animal planet show! I am not using you, it sounds like it though. I want to be your friend, of course. I wanted that before you told me, but this is a bonus.”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks turn pink. He’s slowly starting to understand… “And the sexual tension?”

“Bold, human, bold.” Sehun comments with a tone of admiration.

“We can resolve that too, if you want.” Chanyeol’s eyes darken, and Kyungsoo feels a rush of heat. Sehun makes another protest about his innocence. Chanyeol’s eyes go back to sparkling in a matter of seconds. “But first, we eat, and then you have to tell me everything about this I-can-talk-to-animals-thing.”

 

 

A few months later, Chanyeol declares when he walks in on Kyungsoo lying across the couch with Sehun on his chest. “Aw, you too are snuggling. Does he ask for cuddles?”

Sehun stretches, claws tickling Kyungsoo’s chest. “He made it weird.”

“Shush, Chanyeol, we don’t discuss _the thing_.” Kyungsoo discloses as he sits up when Sehun jumps off the couch.

“What?” Chanyeol blinks.

“Cuddles. We don’t say it.”

Chanyeol presses his side to Kyungsoo, “That’s a very ‘bro-like’ thing to do.” He entwines his hands with his boyfriends.

“Sehun is like that. I teased him once, and it took me a week just to get him to sit beside me again.” Kyungsoo frowns when Sehun hops back on the couch and walks over Kyungsoo’s lap.

Sehun tries to chomp down on Chanyeol’s fingers that drum on Kyungsoo’s hand, “Let me have my pets, ugly human!”

“What’s he saying now?” Chanyeol askes laughing at Sehun, and booping his cold, wet nose with his index finger.

Kyungsoo kisses Chanyeol’s cheek, “He’s happy that we are together.”

Chanyeol gives him a sloppy kiss, that’s chaste and innocent, “I have the coolest boyfriend ever. And the sweetest puppy too,” he coos at the Bichon.

Sehun barks, not happy that his unspoken cuddle time was ruined, and now he has a scratch he can’t itch, and ugly human has his owner’s scratching hand caged. He’ll just have to help Myun put more holes in ugly human’s socks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hammered this out in two days, and decided to finish it just for this wonderful holiday. It's been a while since I have done a smaller fic, but I really enjoyed Sehun as the same breed of his actual dog WHICH coincidentally is the same breed of my little pup.
> 
> LOOK at how adorable she is https://twitter.com/dosmilkshake/status/1004899554238586880  
> I'm a proud mum
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
